


Christmas

by sarahjacobs



Series: Adventures In Babysitting & Parenthood [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Babies, Christmas, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, but not really, like 3 ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahjacobs/pseuds/sarahjacobs
Summary: Christmas, it’s practically here!





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am Late to the Christmas fics.

"Daddy! Aba! Papá!" He hears the three year old shout, "Christmas!"

David groans, having woken up first, and pulls the blanket over his head. He reaches over to pull Jack close to him only to find an empty spot on the bed. David sighs and rolls over only to find Crutchie was gone too. He hears Christmas music playing from the kitchen and slowly rolls out of bed. David reaches for a sweatshirt lying on the floor and tugs it on, as well as sweatpants. He reaches for his glasses and makes his way to the kitchen.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Jack grins when David takes a seat at the bar.

"Wha' time is it?" David asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Seven a.m.," Crutchie replies, pressing a kiss to David's cheek. "We were going to let you sleep but Eli wanted you to see that Santa came. We tried to get him to wait but he wasn't having it."

"Where is Eli?" David asks them.

"Bathroom," Jack tells him, placing the Santa shaped pancakes onto the table. Crutchie hands David a cup of coffee as well.

"Aba!" They hear Elijah shout from the hallway. The three turn to look at the dark hallway, waiting for Elijah to run their way. "Aba?" He repeats.

David smiles to himself, he must've gone into the bedroom, "Elijah!" He calls. He hears a giggle and Elijah comes running towards him. David was surprised he didn't slip from his socks.

"Aba! Look!" Elijah says and grabs David's hand, leading him to the table where they left Santa some cookies and milk. "Santa ate them!" Santa did, in fact, eat all the cookies and drink all the milk. David giggled. "And look Aba!" Elijah points towards the presents under the tree and claps his hands together.

"You must've been a good boy this year!" David exclaims, lifting his son into his arms.

"I was!" Elijah nods his head enthusiastically.

"Breakfast is ready," Jack calls, "Then we can open the presents!"

Elijah claps his hands together, far too energetic for seven in the morning.

—

David squishes in between Jack and Crutchie on the couch, cradling the cup of coffee in his hands.

"How many cups have you had?" Crutchie asks him and David shrugs.

"Go on Eli, open 'em up!" Jack shouts and Elijah grabs the biggest one.

David cuddles further into the couch, pulling Jack's arm around him. He places his cup on the coffee table and takes Crutchie's hand. Elijah pauses between each present to give them to his parents so they can open them as he opens another.

Soon, he opened all the little gifts and were playing with the cars around the tree. David looked over at the clock, it was only eight in the morning. He groaned and laid himself across Jack and Crutchie's laps. Elijah turns to them with a big smile when someone knocks at the door. Jack nods and Elijah takes off running. David gets up and follows after him.

Elijah opens the apartment door and claps his hands together, "Coll!"

"Elijah!" The eight year old shouts putting her hands on her hips. She was still wearing a snowman covered gown with pink fuzzy socks, her curly hair pushed back with a headband. As always Colleen was holding her American Girl Doll.

Alice was following after her, a robe tied around them and they were stifling a yawn.

"Sorry, I told her we should wait till noon, we weren't sure you would be up," Alice says as they reach the door, "She couldn't wait."

"It's fine!" David tells them, "Elijah's been up since six."

"Same with Coll," Alice grins and David invites them in.

"Jack, look what I have!" Coll places her backpack in the man's lap and unzips it. "Santa brought it for me!"

Jack pulls out the tempera paints and paint brushes as well as paper. "Oh wow!" He grins, "You'll be an artist in no time!"

Colleen giggles and pulls out the next toy. "Baba got me this!" She shows off her Spider-Man toy and Elijah stares at it curiously.

"I want..." He says and reaches for it, Colleen allows him to hold it.

"Why don't you show Coll what you got?" Crutchie tells him. Elijah grabs Colleen's hand and drags her towards the Christmas tree, showing her the cars and LEGO people. Colleen sets her doll and Spider-Man on the floor and grabs the cars, looking them all over.

"I get some and you get some," She tells the four year old, "And we'll race them."

Elijah wasn't listening he was distracted by the American Girl Doll's hair. "Papá!" He says, grabbing Jack's attention, "Aunt Medda!"

"No," Colleen tells him, "That's me!"

"No!" Elijah argues, "Aunty."

"Nu-uh!" Colleen protests, grabbing her doll, "She looks like me!"

Elijah gives her his best angry look (taught to him by none other than Spot), "Daddy," He says this time.

"Yes?" Crutchie asks the young boy.

Elijah looks at him with big brown eyes and toddles towards him, "Daddy, I want a Medda doll."

“You’ll have to ask Santa next year,” Crutchie replies with a small smile.

“Or you can ask the Easter bunny,” Colleen tells him.

“What’s The Easter bunny?” Elijah asks her.

David looks over at Jack and Crutchie with wide eyes, “We’re doing Easter now too?”

Jack and Crutchie laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> um idk what else to write for this series, I had a few ideas but then I completely trashed them soo if you have any prompts/ideas etc you can comment or message me on tumblr  
> @itcouldpracticallywriteitself


End file.
